omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Mytusuhla Galaxy
This is a timeline of the history of the Mytusuhla Galaxy in the Wartime Dimensions Triology. The unit of measurement is a Galactic Standard Year, and the dating system is B.C.R. and P.C.R. (Before Ceilian Resurrection/Post Ceilian Resurrection, as in the Destruction of Ceilia) Galactic History Prehistoric Era * ca. 825.450.000.000 B.C.R. ** Formation of the Mytusuhla Galaxy begins ** Multiple supermassive black holes begin to fuse in the core of the fusing galaxies * ca. 825.000.000.000 B.C.R. ** Formation of the Mytusuhla Galaxy ends ** Formation of The Halo ** The hypermassive black hole JR-20T-X9 is created by the fusion of the last remaining black holes in the Deep Core * ca. 820.000.000.000 B.C.R. ** Formation of Raiotos and Yamira ** Birth of Raitos and Yami ** Creation of the Blades and Core Crystals * ca. 815.000.000.000 B.C.R. ** The Predecessors on Yamosk and the Twyllor on Ahn-Ci-Taor become the first species in the galaxy ** Birth of Oprissmian the Demonslayer ** The first Q-Drive is created by a Predecessor * ca. 814.000.997.500 B.C.R. ** The Elder God of Space, Glareen, goes rouge ** The War of Balance occurs ** Glareen is defeated by Oprissmian the Demonslayer ** Formation of the Cultiszian Order by Ankh * ca. 810.000.000.000 B.C.R. ** The Predecessors go extinct by an unknown cause ** The Predecessor ship Lifekeeper was activated in order to keep genetic material of the Predecessor species safe ** Contact between the Twyllor on Ahn-Ci-Taor and the Twyllor on Titania was severed, with Ahn-Ci-Taor becoming a legend to those living on Titania * ca. 809.986.250.000 B.C.R. ** The Twyllor evolved into the Twilight Beasts ** Formation of the Ceilia system begins ** The Lifekeeper jumped into the Cordelia Nebula, waiting there for many billion years * ca. 235.000.000.000 B.C.R. ** Formation of the Alpha system begins Alphan Era * ca. 142.500.000 B.C.R. ** Humans evolve on Alpha and Pre-Alrest * ca.140.000.000 B.C.R. ** The Klaus Incident occurs ** Space-Time Anomalies are created across the galaxy as a consequence of the Klaus Incident ** Klaus rebuilds his home planet into Alrest * 135.781.092 B.C.R. ** Spacetravel becomes possible for the Alphans ** The Alphan International Space Administration is founded * 135.780.344 B.C.R. ** The Q-Drive was reinvented by Gerald Zornas ** The Explorer Initiative is founded ** The Five Founders unite all Alphan Nations and their current space dominion into the Alphan Republic ** The Birdonian Empire is founded by Phoenicius the Great * 135.780.340 B.C.R. ** The Explorer I and Explorer II are completed ** Noutros is colonized * 135.780.338 B.C.R. ** The Explorer III is completed ** Tarsiss Prime is colonized ** The Atlantropa-Shadovnja War occurs * 135.780.335 B.C.R. ** The Explorer IV and Explorer V are completed ** All the Shadovnjans and almost all Atlantropans are killed *** The surving Atlantropans relocate to Kyrallos ** The moons of Alpha are renamed after the Five Founders ** The Outer Core is started to be colonized by humans * 135.780.327 B.C.R. ** The remaining Atlantropans colonize the moons of Ganrylla, Lyconia and Faynea ** Humans come into contact with the Birdonians ** Volynya is colonized by the Twilight Beasts * 135.772.911 B.C.R. ** The Explorer II crashes on a desert planet in the Expansion Territory, which becomes known as Explorer's Rest ** Contact between the Humans and Twilight Beasts is established * 135.770.800 B.C.R. ** The Outer Colonies are established *** Sinjeru is colonized *** Condor is colonized ** The Explorer I vanishes after a Q-Jump ** The Explorer III vanishes into the Tangle Nebula after a Q-Jump, crashing on a planet later known as Corrinda * 135.770.782 B.C.R. ** The Explorer VI is completed ** Re-establishment of the Cultiszian Order